Other Viewpoints
by shanejayell
Summary: Studying the past is a wonderful thing... right?


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from any of the Star Trek canons, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. This story is lesbian and straight in content as well as highly out of character, continue at your own risk!

Star Trek: Other Viewpoints

Hoshi Sato paused as she looked around her quarters with a sigh, wishing she had something more to do. The end of her shift usually meant she could relax, but the linguistics manuals she usually read seemed to have gone stale. 'I have not had a lover in too long,' Hoshi admitted to herself as she drew her robe around her.

The chime on her door rang and Hoshi looked up questioningly, "Yes?"

"Hoshi," T'Pol of Vulcan said as the door hissed open, the brown haired woman gazing in from the doorway in her clingy alien garb. The Vulcan uniform stood out on the Enterprise amid human uniforms, hugging her athletic body.

'It might be strange but it is quite attractive,' Hoshi conceded, feeling a stirring deep within her as she took in the other woman's nearly visible body. "Yes?" she responded huskily.

"I was observing you on the bridge," T'Pol said as she stepped into the room and closed the door , "you seemed... restless."

Hoshi looked at her curiously as she asked, "I guess I am, a little. Why do you ask?"

"I thought I could offer some help," T'Pol pointed out reasonably, a slight smile tugging at her lips. Unlike most Vulcans she let a little emotion show, due to a injury some years ago.

"Oh?" Hoshi asked as she walked over to T'pol.

"Yes, I'm proficient in... many techniques," T'Pol calmly met Hoshi's eyes, the other woman studying her thoughtfully.

'Such calm eyes,' Hoshi noted. When she looked in human eyes she saw fear, hatred or many other emotions but in T'Pol's it was like gazing into a pool of water. Not that T'Pol didn't get angry, but for her emotions were mostly governed by reason. "What sort of techniques are you talking about?" Hoshi asked huskily.

"Hoshi?" T'Pol looked at her questioningly

Hoshi reached up to caress T'Pol's cheek, feeling the silky smooth skin, the slightly different texture of alien flesh. "Has anyone told you that you are beautiful?" she asked thoughtfully.

T'Pol tilted her face slightly towards Hoshi's hand, letting the touch linger as she said wryly, "Usually when they want something from me."

Hoshi chuckled softly at that, knowing how many offers she had received from people seeking their own advancement. "Well," she admitted as she cupped T'Pol's chin, "There is something I want from you."

"Oh?" T'Pol asked as she smiled.

Hoshi stepped closer as she murmured, "This." With that she pressed her lips to T'Pol's, their bodies coming together as she drew them close. T'Pol stiffened in surprise at first then relaxed, letting the kiss deepen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Interesting," Seven of Nine noted as the blonde haired woman paused the holonovel, the skin tight silver sheath she wore hugging her slim, athletic body.

At the urging of Captain Janeway Seven had begun to use the holodeck to explore different examples of human behavior, interacting with different historical and fictional characters. She had visited a town called Fairhaven as well as meeting the inventor DaVinci but while they were interesting she wanted to experience more.

Going through the archives of holonovels stored in the ship's computer she found several that were protected by passwords. However, defeating such security measures was child's play for such a advanced mind like Seven's. In a locked series of files she perused titles like 'Vulcan love Slave,' 'Debbie does Denubula' and many more.

This title she was playing now was simply called 'Enterprise secret logs' and seemed to present some sort of alternate historical view of the Enterprise NX-01. So far her assessment was that the Enterprise crew members were far more sexually active than on Voyager.

"I think I will try another file," Seven murmured, noting one in the locked archive designated 'Enterprise One.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Natasha Yar paused as the blonde haired security officer stood by a doorway in the Enterprise D. A Galaxy class starship it carried both a full crew as well as families, along with many civilian support staff. "Damn it," she cursed softly as she pressed the door chime.

"Yes?" Commander Data asked as he innocently stood in the doorway. His golden skin and unusual eyes marked him as a android, a replica of humanity manufactured by the eccentric scientist Noonien Soong, the only one of his kind.

"Data, I...." Tasha traied off uncomfortably, then briskly stepped into the room.

Data looked surprised as he said, "Tasha? You appear distressed."

Using a move derived from security training she hooked her leg behind Data's and sent them crashing to the floor. "Do you know how long it's been?" she growled as she ripped his uniform shirt off.

"Three days, five hours and...." Data started.

"Shut up!" Yar kissed him firmly as she yanked first his then her own trousers down.

"Aren't you uncomfortable?" Data asked as she readied to mount him, "We could move to the bed...."

Yar gave him a deadly look, "If you weren't such a great lay, I'd shoot you." Briskly she ordered, "Now be quiet!"

"Yes, ma'am," Data conceded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I did not know human males were so equipped," Seven mused as she circled the rutting pair, "did the holonovel creators exaggerate?," Thoughtfully she added, "I should check the medical database to confirm."

Over the next few hours Seven reviewed several files, gathering data before finally leaving the holodeck to regenerate. Resting in her alcove she considered all that she had witnessed, trying to put it in context with her experiences so far.

The next day Tom Paris jerked to a stop as his combadge chirped. "Yes?" he said as he tapped it on.

"Mr. Paris," Captain Janeway said frostily, "report to my ready room immediately."

"Yes ma'am," Tom gulped as he hurried to the turbolift. The sandy brown haired man sent it racing to bridge as he wondered what he might have done wrong. While he respected Captain Janeway a great deal he had also gotten to know that pained tone pretty well.

Harry Kim gave Tom a sympathetic look as he entered the bridge. As Tom passed he whispered, "What did you do?"

"Damned if I know," Tom sighed as he hurried by.

Katherine Janeway made a imposing presence as she stood by her desk, the auburn haired woman sipping from a cup of coffee. As he entered Janeway put the cup down as Tom stood at attention, waiting patiently. "Mr. Paris," she finally asked grimly, "what kind of holonovels have you been collecting?"

"Huh?" Tom blinked then marshaled his thoughts, "The usual kind, ma'am?"

"Oh?" Janeway picked up a padd, "Like Debbie does Denubula? Or here's a good one, Uhura's secret logs?"

Tom paled. Erotic holonovels weren't exactly illegal but they were frowned upon, especially on starfleet vessels. A bit sheepishly he said, "I thought I had them loved in a secure memory bank."

"Apparently not secure from Seven," Janeway said dryly, "she's viewed them all and thinks they're factual." She sighed, "She nearly raped poor Ensign Campbell, not to mention trying to jump Chakotay."

"I'll delete the holonovels," Tom vowed.

"And you get to convince Seven they're fiction," Janeway added tiredly. "Good luck."

End.

Notes: This started out as a T'Pol & Hoshi fanfic set in the mirror universe, but I couldn't get the tone right. So I edited & salvaged that into a 'holonovel' that Seven was viewing. Heh.


End file.
